I'll love you till my dieing day
by Kamiko1
Summary: Kagome and Inu-yasha admits their love. He vows to love her to his dieing day but what about afterwards? Inu-yasha is killed so Kagome deicdes to go back to her time but just b4 she goes she meets a familaur hanyou in the tree. Bad summery I know -_-
1. Confessions

Disclaimer: Unforuntally I do not own Inu-yasha or its characters -_- wish I did but I don't. Please dont sue me I'm broke!  
  
Everything was perfect, the shards had been collected and his greatest and most hated enemy was dead. He was able to enjoy his life now without scorns of hatred from the one race that had once declared him an outcast, who wanted him hunted and killed. Well, maybe we would had got those glares from unfriendly strangers if he was in another place or should he venture into another village but in this village he was its protector and everyone was grateful to him. He also enjoyed this location since it was so close to Kagome, for only just out the village in the clearing of the forest was the place where she would emerged to meet him.  
  
She was with him almost constantly now, those stupid 'tests' she had to take and study for were now a thing of the pas since she realised that since she had absolutely NO CHANCE of getting into any kind of further education she decided to make her money by selling simple things from this age in her time, she claimed they were 'priceless' in her time, and there was many who'd like to study the stuff. Within a year after her little discovery she had made enough money to take care of her for the rest of her life, should she actually decide to live in her time. Inu-yasha had become friendlier towards her, their feelings were so strong but neither of them would admit their love for one another. Kagome wished to be sure of her feelings, and his, before she decided which time she would live in. "Kagome! Kagome where the hell have you been?" He demanded. Kagome smiled at him, he always got so hot-headed when she was late which was fairly often, but today it didn't bother her as it normally did, for some reason she felt as though even if the entire world collapsed around her it would not make her frown.  
  
"If you must know I was at the shops buying you more of those noodles you like, here." She rummaged through her back then pulled out a small plastic tub. "They got a new flavour, I thought you might like it. Its 'chicken barbeque flavour' the man at the store said in his opinion it's the best flavour yet." Kagome told him happily.  
  
"Why are you so 'up in the clouds' today? Its creepy." Inu-yasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm happy and you should be happy that I am happy or I would have landed the 'S' word five times already." She almost seemed to gleam in the midday sun as she showed those pearly white teeth once more with a favoured smile. Inu-yasha couldn't help but follow her trend; he too was in a happy mood. Kikyo's soul had long been put to rest, and even though he still had feelings for her and was saddened by her death, he was no able to clear his head of those emotions and make way for new. After long and sleepless nights he finally realised that all that time he spent protecting Kagome wasn't just because she was the 'Shard detector' but a very important person in his life. And he chose her as his mate; all he had to do now was tell her that. She was in such a good mood today and seeing how Inu-yasha was convinced that she hated him, he decided not to tell her yet; he didn't want to spoil her day. He walked with her to the village, everyone smiled and waved at the two companions, many pleased to see that Kagome had returned to their humble village. In many ways Kagome had became a flame of hope to them, ever since it was declared that she was the reincarnation of their beloved Kikyo they had regarded her with much respect.  
  
"Kagome. I was wondering, when would you be going back this time?" His voice was a little uneasy, there was something on his mind but Kagome couldn't quite place it.  
  
"That's nice, I've only just got here and already you're asking me when I'm going to return." She laughed jokingly.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I wanted you to come with me someplace tonight. There is something I want to show you, I was just wondering if you were free is all." His voice began to falter slightly and he blushed. Inu-yasha blushed! SWEET! Kagome saw this but because she knew even though he tried to hide it Inu-yasha was a very emotional person, she didn't want to embarrass him so she pretended that she didn't notice his blush.  
  
"I've already told my mum that I wont be coming home for at least a week, and I've only just goy here so sure I'm free."  
  
"Good." Was all he said before a time little kitsune came running up to her, a smile as wide as his face would allow he flung himself at Kagome and giggled.  
  
"Kagome-chan! I've missed you!" He told her warmly as he snuggled closer into her. Kagome laughed and then picked him up.  
  
"I've missed you too Shippo but I've only been gone for two days you know." She told him fondly.  
  
"I know but." He shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "Sango and Miroku are being icky again, they're doing the kind of stuff mama and papa used to do when they thought they were alone." Kagome blushed at this.  
  
"Feh. You shouldn't be watching them every chance you get if you think its so icky. Geez, you're growing to be a pervert just like that Miroku." He huffed before walking off leaving Kagome and Shippo to catch up on anything they had missed. He looked back at them before returning to the Go-Shimboku and smiled, she's good with pups.  
  
Kagome met Inu-yasha by the Go-Shimboku as requested, he had hardly spent anytime with her today except to get some more food from her and to tell her where he wanted her to meet him tonight. The moon and stars shone brightly on the two companions, her grey-blue eyes sparkling in the reflected glory of the moon and his silver-white hair shimmering they looked at each other, silent for a moment before any of them spoke. "So.what was it you wanted to show me?" Kagome asked softly. Her voice was so sweet to him, be it angry or sad, it always gave him a strange feeling within his chest, like pounding drums.  
  
"Err.yeah, come." He grabbed her hand and she blushed. He had noticed this, as he was too busy pulling her into the forest, his eyes alive with excitement. She's gonna love this! He thought wildly to himself.  
  
He brought her to a small clearing in the forest, it was indeed a small and insignificant clearing that she had passed many times but had paid no heed. He led her to the middle and covered her eyes gently with his hands. "Inu-yasha." She sounded a bit unsure.  
  
"Don't worry, you're going to like it." He assured her. He let out a small low whistle and almost as if summoned by the hanyou's call Kagome was aware of not only the faint light she managed to see through his fingers but the sensational energy surrounding her. He slowly pulled his hands away and Kagome was suddenly struck in awe. All around her with tiny little spirits likes fairies with tiny human bodies that glowed and their massive transparent wings that glistened gold. She gasped at the beauty of these tiny creatures who danced all around her, some teasing her by tugging gently at her raven black hair, tiny giggles escaping there tiny mouths.  
  
"I.I love it! You're right, this is amazing!" She exclaimed as she unexpectedly flung her arms around him and embraced him tightly. "Thank you for showing me this!"  
  
"Kagome." He pulled her away slightly and looked at her with deep and thoughtful eyes.  
  
"Yes Inu-yasha." Her voice was barely above a whisper but yet it was audible to his sensitive ears.  
  
"I.I." He swallowed hard and decided to go for it. Her looked was so innocent and trusting he couldn't help himself. He moved his lips closer to hers and missed her passionately on the lips. He expected her to pull back, to spit angrily and shout 'sit' a dozen times or so but she time not. In fact she pulled herself closer and it suddenly appeared to him that she wanted this, she felt the same way about him as he did her. Finally they pulled apart and the fairies faded back into the darkness leaving only the clear sky to light their faces.  
  
"I love you Inu-yasha!" She told him bravely, tears were welling up in her eyes and she wiped them away.  
  
"I love you too." He then wiped away one tear that had escaped and ran down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" He asked intently.  
  
"Because I'm so happy." She responded blissfully.  
  
And so it was that the two creatures, both from different worlds, different times came together and had decided to share their lives together. She was his woman, his prize and joy and he was hers, it some strange way it seemed so right that they should be together even the birds almost seemed to preach their engagement.  
  
"Feh, I'm not saying that we shouldn't do it just that it isn't a good idea at this time of year." He complained slightly. Kagome and Sango had been begging both Inu-yasha and Miroku about building two huts of their own. One for Inu-yasha and Kagome and one for Sango and Miroku.  
  
"If I'm going to live here I want to live in my own little hut, and stop sponging of Kaede-sama." Kagome snapped angrily.  
  
"Yeah, and don't give us that excuse about it being too late in the year, it isn't winter yet. If you start now you'll be done by the time the weather starts to change, the villagers are all willing to help, we've already asked them if they'd help you two." Sango's voice was just as dangerous as Kagome's and so the two men decided that they fought a hopeless battle and so with a sigh they gave in.  
  
It had been almost two months now and the huts were almost ready. They were located just on the border of the village, close to each other but not so close that the two separate couples wouldn't be disturbed by each other. It was a warm day despite the rapid change from autumn into winter and Miroku and Inu-yasha rested on the riverbank. It was growing into night and the girls had promised to meet them here so that together they could explore their new homes. The villagers had helped if only a little, the priest did not have a problem with the extra help but the dog- Youkai seemed to think that their 'tampering' was upsetting his soon to be home, and so he built his more of less by himself often scaring the people who tried to help too often. They just needed furniture now, that and to fence in their front gardens. "I don't think we should bother no more Inu- yasha, I mean the furniture we'll buy, I don't want to make it myself. And well we haven't got kids yet so the fence isn't at all important. I say just show the girls what they wanted to let it be at that. All this work has made me tired." Miroku said in a whiney voice.  
  
"Feh, you mean you were actually contemplating a fence and making the cursed chairs and tables? I wasn't intending to do no such thing, I thought we had finished." Inu-yasha asked a little surprised. "The girls should like them, I mean they've been nagging us long enough. Its lucky we've done it just in time for winter though."  
  
"Me too, I feared we might not had gotten them ready in time and that we might had to abandon them for the winter. I also think that they girls should be happy with it. We put enough work into it."  
  
"They better be or they can sleep outside this winter and we'll use the huts." He huffed. Inu-yasha was even more irritable than usual, if that was possible, but Miroku just put it down to the building of the huts, after all the hanyou hadn't had much luck since it was obviously his first house he had built and since he refused most help he had found it harder to build than the priest.  
  
"Hey cheer up Inu-yasha, I'm sure the girls will love them. They're not so spoilt that they'll turn their noses up at a misshapen fireplace."  
  
"Humph, its not that misshapen." He groaned. "Besides, these claws were made for fighting, not building stupid huts."  
  
"Heh I suppose so but they won't be claws tonight will they? Its kind of nice how it's turned out, the first night together in your new home and you're both human." He said almost dreamingly. "Sango and I are going to christen the house as soon as we get in."  
  
"Feh, you really are perverted you know that?" His voice then grew quieter. "And I'll thank you not to speak of that certain fact so loudly." He growled.  
  
"Who is going to hear us here? There's no one round for miles." Miroku laughed at his paranoia.  
  
"Just be careful." He snapped. The truth was he was a little nervous, his sense had already begun to fail him, and soon and very soon he would be human. If there had been anyone there he could not smell him or her and that made his worry. Miroku may have just exposed his weakness to a passing Youkai.  
  
He cackled as he heard the great news that his most trusted henchman had brought him. "So there is a weakness to the great Inu-yasha? Finally I'll see you dead for what you have done to me." The man touched his stump where his hand should be, where it used to be. "I shall make you suffer."  
  
Kagome ran up to Inu-yasha and embraced him warmly. He had already transformed into his human self by the time she had gotten there, his beautiful black silky hair fell round his shoulders, no long did he look like a dog without his white ear that normally adorned the top of his head. "You ready to see the hut then?" He asked her softly. All the harness and irritation had gone from his voice from when he had been talking to the priest, he didn't worry as much when Kagome was around him.  
  
"Hai!" She exclaimed excitedly. He laughed and together they rushed off to see their new home. Miroku and Sango laughed and followed their lead.  
  
"Come, let's bless our new home." Sango said wickedly, and the priest couldn't help but blush furiously.  
  
Kagome had loved the house not so much as raising an eyebrow at the misshapen fireplace or the creaky door. Now they lay in each other's arms as they lay on their new, warm bed. It was the only furniture they had in the house so far, Inu-yasha had promised to take her shopping for furniture tomorrow, saying that he once knew an excellent carpenter. But Kagome shook her head and told him firmly that she wanted certain furniture from his world. He disagreed at first, he always disagreed about going into her world but finally he gave in. Tomorrow they would go shopping in her world. "Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked with a slight bump in his throat. "Would you like some pups?"  
  
"Pups? You mean children?" She thought about it for a while and then cuddled closer into him. "Only if we made them." She teased as she began to rub his chest.  
  
"Before we go into that.I was wondering, do you prefer me like this? As a human I mean." His voice was serious; it was obviously something he had been worrying about for a long time. Did being a hanyou bother her?  
  
"Of course not silly. Its nice to see you in human form, feels more normal but I don't prefer it. You could have six eyes and one leg for all I care. As long as you stay as you are on the inside." Kagome told him kindly. She always had a way with words, always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better.  
  
"Thank you." He sighed blissfully. "I." A sudden surge of pain pulsed through his body, as if a pin had been stuck into his neck and made the rest of the body suffer. He quickly slapped the back of his neck, when he pulled it away. On his hand were the remains of a squashed spider; making a sound of disgust he wiped his hand on the covers.  
  
"Don't wipe it on the covers! We gotta sleep in here tonight!" Kagome exclaimed almost angrily when she saw it was a squished bug he had wiped on their covers. He didn't seem to hear her, or if he had he didn't pay attention. He seemed kinda spaced out, like his brain had turned completely off. She waves a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone home?" She asked jokingly. He turned his head to face her with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Good there is someone home." She laughed. "Are you ok? You were kinda spaced a second ago."  
  
"Oh.I'm fine." He spoke confidently though he didn't feel so sure himself. The pain was quick but agonising, it had only lasted a matter of seconds but his entire body now tingled slightly and he felt extremely tired all of a sudden. He jus put I down to shock from a spider bite, after all he was in his weak human body. He then lent back and sighed. "I'm feeling a little tired, it's getting late. We should sleep."  
  
"Oh, ok Inu-yasha but I thought we could." He was already asleep before she could finish her sentence. Inu-yasha never got tired so quickly after a non- eventful day but she put it down to him being in his human body so she snuggled in closer to him and closed her eyes. "Goodnight love."  
  
Kagome woke before Inu-yasha did and so crept out of bed. He had transformed back into a Youkai during the time they were asleep, his silver- white hair complete with white and soft ears that twitched slightly every time she moved. She grinned as a wicked through came to her mind, she'd simply have to take him into the hairdressers and get his ears pierced. She giggled quietly and went into their front garden to watch the surroundings until her love awoke. She was looking forward to taking Inu-yasha into her world today but at the same time she dreaded it. She remember once he had almost had a fight with a car after it almost ran into him, calling it a strange Youkai that should be destroyed. She laughed at the memories, since then he had visited a few more times since the 'car incident' so he was a little more settled but still got a little jumpy around things he didn't recognise. When he was jumpy she had to be extremely careful, because a jumpy dog-Youkai equalled broken stuff. She heard footsteps approaching and she turned round to see her dear friend walking up beside her. She had a joy-filled smile on her face, the bliss she felt on the inside shone on her lips. "Hey. You look happy, did you enjoy last night?" Kagome asked cheekily and laughed when she saw Sango blush.  
  
"What about you and Inu-yasha? Did you enjoy it?" She asked just as childishly as Kagome had done, expecting her friend to blush and turn away just as she had done.  
  
"Actually we just talked, he was tired and so we went to sleep." Kagome replied almost disappointingly.  
  
"That doesn't sound like him, normally he's eager to make pups." Came a piping voice from behind them.  
  
A/N = I didn't forget about Shippo! He's just been hiding until now ^_~  
  
"Shippo-chan! What do you mean by that?" Kagome's face had turned a bright pink.  
  
"Normally when I watch you too he always mention something about pups and you offer to make them for him. But you never seem to get round to making them, you just start playing that kissing game where you." Kagome quickly clamped her hand round the little kitsune's mouth to shut him up.  
  
"Now that's enough of that Shippo! Where have you been anyway? I haven't saw you for the past few days." Kagome was wager to change the subject.  
  
"I've been at Kaede's hut, we've been making medicines!" He then went into fine details of what medicines he had made and how he had made them.  
  
After Shippo's little discussion Kagome had made them breakfast after Sango decided to go back to wake her husband. YES HUSBAND! : P I'm well aware of the fact I've neglected to tell you lot 'till now, but I did imply it in the very least Inu-yasha still slept and it was now coming up to noon and Kagome began to wonder why he was so tired. He never slept in this late, and they hadn't gone to bed all that late the night before. She prepared some toast and jam then brought it to her mate and sat on the bed. She began to stroke his cheek gently. "Inu-yasha, wake up I've made breakfast." She whispered softly in his ear. He groaned slightly before opening his eyes and then looked at her.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Its past noon sleepy head." She told him gently.  
  
"Noon? Why did you wake me?" He asked, suddenly more awake than usual and he sat upright.  
  
"I didn't like to wake you, it looked as though you were enjoying your sleep." She told him gently before putting a piece of toast on his lap. "Eat. We're still going shopping today, I'd like to go soon if that's ok with you." Inu-yasha looked at the food in front of him, normally it would had looked so tasty and edible in the morning but today he wasn't hungry, not in the slightest.  
  
"Thanks, I'll get changed now then." He smiled fondly at her before getting out of bed, placing the toast on the side. He then reached for his clothes  
  
A/N that's right folks, he was NAKIE!   
  
"Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" She asked gingery. Inu-yasha just shook his head apologetically.  
  
"Its looks yummy but I'm not hungry today."  
  
"Then I'll eat it." She quickly snatched the toast of the plate and popped it into her mouth. Inu-yasha just laughed at her pouty face and stuff mouth and carried on getting changed. "Err. Inu-yasha you're going to have to wear those shoes again, and that hat I gave you." He just growled his displease at that, he hated wearing those stupid items but if it kept her happy he suppose it was worth the discomfort for a few hours.  
  
And so they went into her world, a quick journey through the well and a few seconds late they were there at the old shrine. Inu-yasha had suffered a spout of dizziness while going through the Well but he put it down to time travelling even though he never felt that way before. Now they were in a huge building which sold many strange looking, what Kagome assure was 'furniture'. He hadn't been in any fights with the cars, as requested and he also didn't growl too much at the magical 'door' that automatically opened when they approached. "What about this table? Its flat pack so we'll be able to get it through the Well." Kagome asked as she expected a pine- coloured table.  
  
"Yeah sure, it's a big strange looking though." He whispered to her as if the table could have heard it.  
  
"And this is an older design." She sighed. "Well I think it's rather nice, it's also pretty light to carry."  
  
"Then get it, I'm not bothered." He was too busy looking at the many weird and wonderful things in the shop; it smelt strange in here, but there again so this whole world. He crinkled his nose slightly as a woman walked past; she had this overpowering smell of what could have been tainted flowers.  
  
"That's called perfume. Most ladies wear some form it." Kagome told him quietly when she saw him crinkle his nose.  
  
"Do you wear it?"  
  
"Kind of, I wear deodorant and that smells slightly but not as much as that stuff does." She then spotted a chair that looked incredibly comfy and cute so she ran up to it without saying another word and practically jumped on it. "I want!" She almost screamed as she embraced what was to be her new bubble chair. This did look tremendously bizarre but she seemed to like its inflated design so Inu-yasha decided to let her have it. After all a happy Kagome was a happy hanyou. He was about to join her when a sudden pain struck his entire body, the source of the hurt came from his heart but like his blood it was pumped through him, with a sharp hiss of pain he clutched his chest not understand what was wrong and almost staggered to his knees. Bravely he then straightened himself, clenching his fists as if to relieve him of the pain. His own claws dug into his flesh and caused them to bleed but it did seem to achieve the task he had intended it to. The pain from his chest faded and eventually disappeared. He wiped his bloody hands in his clothes and then tucked them in his sleeve so that Kagome did not see them and worry. He hated her pity, or to see her worried. When he got back he'll find out what that was, and how to stop it from happening again. He pushed away that thought for now, now he would enjoy his time with his Kagome.  
  
"What about this thing?" He sat down in it, feeling a little unstable on its wobbly surface he put his hands down to balance himself but as soon as his claws hit it soft and thin 'skin' he could hear the sound of air escaping and he began to sink deeper and deep in. Startled and slightly confused he quickly jumped out and began to growl at the chair. "What the hell?" He about screamed. Before he could pull out the Tetsusaiga and completely dice the blow-up chair, Kagome came rushing towards him with her face flushed an angry red and dragged him from the store.  
  
They had bought a table, wardrobe, chest of draws and one certain desirable bubble chair from a different shop after Inu-yasha got kicked out of many of them. Kagome was going to complain and scold him but with those puppy-dogs eyes she just didn't have the heart. After this entire entire world was different to his, in the Warring Ages of Japan where Inu-yasha had lived everything was simple looking, in this world, her world, things happened frequently that wasn't even possible in his world. Now they sat together in his world, they were under the Go-Shimboku after they had brought and assembled the furniture in their home. He had been quiet since they returned home, she knew there was something on his mind but didn't know what it was. Now she thought about it he wasn't as noisy as he normally was the entire day but she had just put it down to him being in a different world, which was probably more than likely scare him slightly. But now they were home, no more hidden surprises for him, he knew every tree in the forest and there were no cars, revolving doors (he had a little trouble with those too! ^_~) so he should be more comfortable here. But he wasn't. In fact he kept fidgeting as if every position he sat in brought him discomfort. "Inu-yasha, what's wrong? You seem a little off today." She asked him with great concern as she snuggled in closer to him.  
  
"Eh?" He hadn't been listening to her again. It was as if his mind had wondered, deep in his own thoughts. "Oh, sorry. Yeah I'm fine. What about you? You look tired? After all those shop-things today I'm surprise you still got your eyes open. You were prancing in and out those shops like an excited deer."  
  
"And you were being kicked out of those shops like the plague." She giggled, remembering one incident when even the security guard seemed too afraid to ask him to leave. That thought hit him like bolts of lighten, the plague? No it can't be, even if it had been going around here I wouldn't be affected by it. Only humans.Maybe it is something else. Something less serious. He thought silently to himself. Kagome had noticed that he had become distant again and so this time she gently tapped his ears. "Oui! Hello?"  
  
"Heh, you're being childish." He stated and he gently tugged at her ears. "Little elf." He chuckled.  
  
"What were you thinking? I don't like it when you have secrets from me."  
  
"Its nothing. It's your birthday next week isn't it? I was thinking maybe we should do something special. Maybe have a party in the village or something." He suggested. Kagome couldn't help but turn bright red from the suggestion, a village party for her birthday! That would be so embarrassing but at the same time so wonderful. She could invite all her friends (from this time!) and at night she'll share it with her little puppy-dog!  
  
"Oh that would be great!" She almost squealed with delight. She was a woman now, at least she was of the right age but she still had the heart of a child. Innocent, playful and easy to excite. Suddenly like a begging child pleading to be fed his stomach rumbled and she realised she had not eaten since breakfast, completely skipping a proper lunch, bar a few packs of crisps, and so it was time for dinner. Thinking of the food she had which was quick and easy to make she decided that the packets of pasta would do for dinner tonight. If she remembered correctly she had several packets of tomato and basil instant pasta, Inu-yasha's favourite flavour pasta. "I'm going to make us some dinner now, is pasta ok with you? I got your favourite." She teased playfully.  
  
"I'm not hungry thanks, but you have something to eat." He replied almost drizzly. He was in a strange and sombre mood today and she did not know what to do with him. Had it had anything to do with last night? The discussion about having 'pups' or about him being a hanyou? She hoped not, for he did not have to worry about those things.  
  
"You haven't eaten all day, you sure you're not hungry?" She enquired.  
  
"I said I'M NOT HUNGRY!" He barked this made Kagome jump back a little. Since they had declared their love for one another he had became a lot more gentle with her, not once had he yelled at her like this since then. He let out a low growl and then jumped into the tree in a brooding silence. Shaking herself out of the shock she stood up angrily.  
  
"I was only trying to be nice! Stay up there all night for all I care, I'm going home!" She yelled but he didn't even seem to notice or care. Angrily she stalked off, she wouldn't go home, and instead she'll go and talk to Sango.  
  
Only moments after she had left the pain came back again, this time however it came back three fold and he feared he might not be able to keep his balance in the tree. So clumsily he jumped down, almost instantly collapsing to the ground, then slowly pulling himself up slight so that he could lean against the tree. He breathed heavily and thick drops of heat fell from his feverish head. This time the pain did not subside no matter how hard he clenched his fist or tried to concentrate on something else. But cruelly, even though he was on the verge of losing all concisenesses he was unable to lose himself into that deep sleep. No one was around, so he didn't try to contain his pain as much so occasionally he did let out small yells of pain. After what appeared to be forever blackness clouded his vision as he slowly close his eyes and let the emptiness in. Tomorrow I'll find out what this is, and if I can get rid of it, were his last thoughts before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Kagome had shed angry tears by the time she showed up on Sango's doorstep. They had talked for most of the night, Kagome practically spilling her guts to her (not literally) A/N= we can all wish can't we? Sango had listened and helped Kagome to calm down while Miroku who had been kicked out the house for the night wondered aimlessly around the woods until he thought it safe to return. He decided to go down by the river and watch the nightlife there, it was always so serene down there and he silently wondered what Inu-yasha had done this time. The dog-Youkai wasn't exactly the most well-mannered creature nor was he the most sensitive to other's feelings but as far as Youkais go he was a pretty ok guy. He had saved all their lives more than once and without during those frightful times of hunting for the Shikon Shards they'd probably would all be dead. He absently looked at where his wind tunnel used to be and silently thanked not only Inu-yasha but also all the others who had helped to destroy Naraku and along with him, the curse. Now Sango would be able to bear his child, not because he had to have an heir to carry on his bloodline so that the child could avenge their family in case he did not succeed. He now wanted a child with his beloved Sango because he just wanted one. He didn't care be it girl or boy, as long as it was healthy. His thoughts now wondered towards children, how many would they have? What should we call them? He laughed half to himself, never had he truly believed that he would be able to live a normal life without that stupid curse, never had he thought he would be married with a wonderful woman that he planned to spend the rest of his life with. In awe he watched as the sun slowly began to raise above the hills in the far distance, no matter how many times he had seen it the sun rising was always such a beautiful sight. But something seemed wrong, the normally gentle morning sun was hard on his eyes and he was forced to look away. His eyes were tired so they had not taken to the light, as quickly had they if he had managed to sleep that night. He smiled, almost laughed as he came to the conclusion that he had been kicked out of the house for the entire night just because one of his friends had upset another. Determined not to make this a habit and let it happen two nights in a row he decided that rather than spending another night outside waiting for the sun to raise he would fin Inu-yasha and see if he could fix this little problem he and Kagome seem to be having.  
  
He found Inu-yasha sleeping under the Go-Shimboku and couldn't help a smirk of satisfaction. He had not been the only one who was forced to sleep outside last night, so he guessed it wasn't all bad. He plopped himself beside his friend and put his hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. He did not wake up, but Miroku noticed that Inu-yasha was sweating a great deal and he was breathing a lot more heavily than normal. Concerned for his friend's health he tried to wake him again, this time by calling his name. This seemed to have worked and he slowly succeeded in opening both his eyes. When he saw it was his priest friend he rudely pushed him aside causing him to topple slightly. "What the hell do you want? I'm tying to sleep." He growled.  
  
"I'm glad someone got some sleep last night. Kagome came to our hut and I was kicked out while they had a little chat that lasted all the hours of darkness." He corrected himself and sat up straight and looked Inu-yasha directly in the eye. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Feh, its nothing. All I told her was that I wasn't hungry. She was irritating me. I never did nothing wrong." He huffed.  
  
"Well by the sound of it you weren't the nicest about telling her so. Maybe you should apologise, it won't kill you, you know and I think we'll ALL benefit from it. I'm pretty sure that Sango didn't appreciate being kept up all night either." He stated. Inu-yasha growled at him once more this time not saying a word. "Are you feeling alright? It looks as though you got a lot on your mind, maybe it will help to get it off your chest."  
  
"You're as annoying as Kagome, I'm fine now leave me alone."  
  
"Kagome is only worried about you. You're not yourself today Inu-yasha and according to Kagome you weren't yesterday either. What's up with that?"  
  
"I'm just tired I suppose and I think you're pushing your luck. Now get away from me before I really give you something to whinge about." He flexed his claws menacingly and snarled. Miroku couldn't help but notice, though very faint and healing scars in his hands, as though he had dug his own claws into them. He nodded knowingly, Inu-yasha wanted to be alone and he respected that.  
  
"If you're tired maybe you should go see Kaede-sama, she'll know how to heal any.discomfort." Miroku said friendly before bringing himself to his feet and making an attempt to go home. He hoped that Kagome would have left already leaving him and Sango to talk alone. Even though most the time they were unable to help in their friend's crises they still both liked to try.  
  
Inu-yasha thought about what Miroku had said last before he left, maybe she should go and see the old witch. After all she did have an excellent knowledge of medicines and illnesses. So he rudely barged into her hut where she was talking to a young couple about something or other. "Kaede-baba, we need to talk." The other two villages looked at him in light fear. They both knew he, he was a protector to their village but he was still a Youkai and Youkais were meant to be feared. He ignored their look and glared at the Miko. "Now!" His voice was desperate and Kaede suddenly became very worried. He told the young couple that she would have to finish their discussion later and wished them all the luck with their union.  
  
"Now what's all the racket about Inu-yasha?" She asked after the two kids had left.  
  
"First promise me that you wont say a word to the others." He was tensed and looked her directly in the eye, their faces almost touching. Though old she still managed to push his glare away from her face.  
  
"I promise. Now tell me what troubles you." She sat down and he followed her lead, sitting opposite him.  
  
"I.I've got this problem. It's a hurt here." He thumped his chest gently. "Well it's mainly there and it isn't all the time, only for short whiles, since yesterday really. But as it goes on they last for long and become more painful. All I want to do now is sleep but between Kagome and Miroku." He left it hanging there.  
  
"You said since yesterday huh? Wasn't the night before that the day you become human?" She enquired. "Take your top off, let me look."  
  
"Yeah, it was. You don't think it could be down to that do you?" He removed his top leaving his chest bare. "I've never had any trouble with it before, things always go back to normal after that."  
  
"Hmm." She inspected his chest at first, running her fingers up and down his chest, and feeling for anything unusual. "Can you think of anything that could had brought this up? A battled with a couple of Youkais you've neglected to tell me about." She raised an eyebrow but said no more.  
  
"I never told you about that fight because it had nothing to do with you. Besides I got rid of it didn't I? And despite what you said I DID NOT almost direct it to the village. Anyway no, I haven't had a good warm-up for months now." He sounded a little offended. He knew to which incident she was referring. It had been a simple snake Youkai that was out killing mortals one day and he simply destroyed it. He neglected to tell anyone about it because it didn't seem important but the blabbermouths he had saved from the creature just happened to live in this village and told everyone about it.  
  
"Well anything else then? A bite maybe, it doesn't seem like any kind of disease from what I can see." She carefully felt his pulse. "This is strange."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Your heart-beat is uneven, as though you've been running for miles but you don't even seem out of breath. Anyway back to the question I want an answer." He thought for a little while then he suddenly remembered that spider that had bit him when he was in bed. Come to think of it the bite did cause him similar pain as the others.  
  
"There was a spider-bite, I was in human form so it was able to get through my skin I suppose. But how would that affect me now? Shouldn't my Youkai blood fight back any venom it could had injected?"  
  
"Where did it bite you?" She asked quickly, seemingly ignoring his question. He pointed to the area where the spider had bitten him on the neck. She moved his white mane out the way so she could see it; there where he had pointed was a giant swollen lump about the size of a child's fist. The skin surrounding it was a light ashen colour and the skin upon the lump itself had a greenish tinge to it. She gently touched the bump and Inu- yasha yelped and jumped forward.  
  
"Baka! Why did you do that for Kaede-baba?" He demanded.  
  
"My apologises, I didn't know it was that tender. It seems that it was in fact the spider bite that cause you so much pain. I don't know what kind of spider it was so I can't give you any details. You don't perchance remember what the spider looked like do you?"  
  
"Well.err.It was black I think, it was only small about the size of my palm A/N = Small?! Oh I do remember something about it. The little bastard had different colour legs then his body.what colour were they?" He began to think harder when Kaede interrupted him.  
  
"A lighter grey, almost transparent?" She asked, although she was pretty sure that it was the one she was thinking about.  
  
"Yeah. So what about it? Is it dangerous?" He asked only showing a slight interest though his eyes showed he was anxious.  
  
"Its fatal to humans, within twenty-four hours the venom would had spread across their body causing extreme pain as it attacks the organs mainly the heart. But to Youkais, I don't know, its obviously affecting you in some way, but be it fatal to you, I do not know. Though I'm afraid that it seems." She placed his hair back to where it was before she moved it and then looked him sombrely in the face.  
  
"I'm showing all the signs of a dieing human?" She nodded her head sadly. "So you think it could be fatal despite by strong blood?"  
  
"Youkais aren't really affected by spider bite and other small creatures biting them because nine times out of ten the spider cut through the flesh. But since you were in your human form it must of found you easy to bite. Your blood is probably still trying to fight the venom, that's why you've lasted so long but I'm afraid it looked like because of the human blood inside you its slowly eating its way."  
  
"I hope I can trust you in keeping your promise." He began to dress himself once more and was preparing to leave.  
  
"You're not even going to tell Kagome?" She asked a little surprised.  
  
"There is no need to worry her about such little matters." He snapped.  
  
"She has a right to know." He ignored her and was about to leave the hut but she stopped him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"If I am to die, I'm not going without a fight. I'll fight a anti-dote or something, there must be something I could use if only to buy me more time." He then left ignoring everything around him, even Kaede's words to him.  
  
"But there is no cure!" She scarcely said in fear that people may overheard. She would be worthy of his trust and not tell no one like he had requested but something inside told her that she should tell Kagome if he wasn't going to tell her. She had a right to know. She turned back and walked into her hut and sat down debating whether or not she should tell Kagome. Her hearing wasn't as good as it used to be but she could hear the slight sound of sobbing. She turned round and saw there was a red fluffy tail peeping from the side of an old herb pot. She moved it out of the way to find Shippo curled up, he looked at her with sad, wet eyes. "What are you doing in here?" She asked gently as she picked the little cub up in her arms. Shippo turned round and hugged into her arm.  
  
"Is Inu-yasha going to die?" He cried.  
  
"I don't know. Were you hiding there the entire time?"  
  
"I came. *sob* to show you the herbs I've just picked but Inu-yasha came here first *sob* so I waited until you were done talking." Tears fell down his face. "I don't want him to die!" He wailed.  
  
"Then you must have also heard him tell me not to tell no one, I think we should respect his wishes."  
  
"I.I know." Was all he could say before crying again. He was the youngest and probably like most children the most emotional. In some ways Inu-yasha had appeared as a big brother to him, he didn't want to lose any more family.  
  
Two days had almost past and he could feel his body getting weaker with every step he took. He had apologised to Kagome and was now in her good books but he had hardly spent any time with her or any of the others. At night he would sleep early and despite his body's protests he would force himself to wake in the morning and then he'll leave for the entire day and return at night. He wished he didn't have to return but he didn't want to worry Kagome too much, it was already going to be hard enough for her when she found out. He had eaten neither had he really talked to the others if they happened to see him. He didn't really know where to start looking for the cure and he didn't really believe he would find one in time. So he just spent most of his time moping around the forest on the off chance he might get lucky with a miracle cure found under a tree or something. If true be told Kaede was his only hope and she was working extremely hard trying to find a remedy, researching all her knowledge of medical herbs. He would visit her before he returned home, but already two nights had proved unsuccessful. He felt his chest begin to tighten and was finding himself out of breath more often. He was wondering back down to the village, it was growing dark now and so he decided to check in on the old bag before going home to his Kagome. He didn't want her know, he didn't want her pity. He couldn't make it to the village without a short rest and so sat down for a while. Before forcing himself to stand he saw Miroku, he too was walking to the village with a look of determination on his face. Inu-yasha stayed quiet, though he was not hiding he was found and the young priest's course changed. "There you are! I've been looking for you for hours now." He wasn't angry but his voice had a certain edge on it. Miroku saw the pitiful state his once proud friend was. He had become dangerously thin, his eyes grew sunken and that once energetic shine he once had in them was gone. Kagome wasn't wrong when she said he looked terrible.  
  
"What have I done now?" He complained.  
  
"What's going on here Inu-yasha? Kagome and the rest of us are worried about you! You've been acting so strange lately and I mean this in the nicest way but you look terrible. Something is going on, something more than a little fight between you and the misses." He voice was firm, unmoving and most of adamant to discover the truth.  
  
"Its nothing." He assured him as he brought himself to his feet and began walking away but Miroku had placed himself in front of the hanyou and wouldn't let him pass.  
  
"I was sent to find out what is wrong and that is what I'll do. Even if the girls hadn't asked me to, I would have still came to find out. I'm worried about your health Inu-yasha, you'll kill yourself carrying on like this. When were the last time you eaten?"  
  
"Youkais don't get sick! Now let me pass or I'll." Suddenly the pain appeared again, this time it twisted through his body causing him to take a knee as he clutched his chest. His vision became clouded, Miroku's image became blurred.  
  
"Inu-yasha! What's wrong?" His voice was desperately worried and almost afraid. He tried to make his friend more comfortable but Inu-yasha viciously just pushed him aside. Like animals, when he became distressed he would sometime lash out without really realising what he was doing. Miroku knew this and became very wary of his claws but still tried to help. The throbbing continued for at least ten whole minutes, he was determined not to lose conciseness and so he strained to keep his eyes open. Miroku's voice was barely recognisable, he didn't know what the priest was saying except he did hear his name called out a few times. Finally the pain faded a little, only leaving a slight ache in his chest. He put his hands on the ground and started taking deep breaths while his face was wet from fever. "Inu-yasha" He asked a little unsure.  
  
"I.It was nothing." He rejected any help in standing up and pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Don't tell me THAT was nothing! You are sick aren't you? Tell me what is wrong, I may be able to help."  
  
"Leave me alone!" He rumbled. Before Miroku could object an unexpected cackling could be heard, a sudden mist surrounded them only to fade away revealing a man. He was a little man, no higher then Miroku's chest and he had long curly black hair that he tied back with a brought piece of string. His eyes were glassy but they did seem to glow a slight red. When he opened his mouth where were nothing there, no tongue, and no teeth it was like a black void. Another thing strange about this 'man' if he could be called a human was that his right hand was missing. "Who the hell are you?" Inu- yasha demanded, he did not liked to be laughed at.  
  
"I'm hurt, you mean you don't remember me?" He asked in mock amazement. "You and I go way back, before you even met these riffraff humans, even before you feel helplessly in love with hat stupid, ugly Miko." Inu-yasha didn't wait to find out who this man was, he didn't really care. He had insulted and now he must die. He swiped a claw across his face, the blood trickled if only for a moment and then disappeared entirely along with the wound.  
  
"What are you? I smell the stench of a human corrupted." He looked the stranger in the eye and sniffed him a little more. "Many Youkais nest inside your soul, but you're not bothered are you?"  
  
"I invited them there. Do you remember this?" His voice became bitter as he showed the hanyou his handless stump.  
  
"No, should I remember such an ugly and revolting thing?" He snarled and took another swipe that him, this time slicing his throat but the same thing happened and it was as though he hadn't cut a thread on his clothing.  
  
"You were nothing but a little whelp, but old enough to know what you were doing you disgusting half-breed. You bit my hand off you bastard, don't tell me that you don't remember that?" His voice had risen above angry, he almost screamed.  
  
"Now that you mention it I do remember a certain carpenter who wished to get too friendly with my mother." He lowered his ears. "You were trying to touch her, she didn't want you too. It was at night wasn't it?"  
  
"You do remember then? I'm so glad you recalled that little event before you died!" He laughed at this as if it was some kind of joke.  
  
"You deserved what you got back then, taking advantage of my mother when you knew father wasn't around to protect her." Inu-yasha watched the man laughing for a while and a thought suddenly struck him. He roughly grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him to the ground. "It was you wasn't it? Who sent that spider to bite me?" He demanded angrily. If this were the man he would rip his heart out. Miroku stood helpless, he didn't know what to do, and if Inu-yasha would be able to beat him with nothing but his claws. He had left the Tetsusaiga at home for some reason and did not carry it at his side. Unwilling to leave the hanyou alone he fought with himself whether or not to get the sword.  
  
"Hehe, of course it was. I have tired for years to avenge my poor destroyed hand but each time I had not been powerful enough to destroy such a strong hanyou. Each Youkai I sent you destroyed and I started to devise other plans to get rid of you, then one glorious night I found out your secret little human. The spider seemed fitting since I was still unsure how strong you was if I was to send another Youkai to simply fight you." He laughed as he explained everything, he could see the fiery anger in Inu-yasha's eyes. He wanted this moment, he wanted to see the pain and anger in his eyes.  
  
"You bastard! How do I get rid of this poison inside me, TELL ME! And I'll let you live." He began to push the once carpenter further into the ground, he knew that cutting his skin would not help.  
  
"You think I'd tell you? I'm immortal dear boy, you can't kill me!" Inu- yasha fixed his hands round his throat.  
  
"I've heard that many times, but I've still managed to kill them!" He gritted. "Now tell me or do you wish to lose your other hand?" He then bit deeply into the man's wrist, gnawing into his flesh, through his bone. The man screamed in undeniable agony as Inu-yasha pulled his head away and with one final tugged he had ripped the last remaining hand of. He spat the broken limb from his mouth, blood dripping from his fangs and trickled down his chin.  
  
"My hand! MY HAND! You bastard you shall pay for that!" His voice became hallow and almost frightening as he began to glow slightly. Within that glow his entire body mutated and Inu-yasha was forced to let go and jumped back slightly to watch as the small man's body was twisted and mutilated into a fiery beast.  
  
"Miroku, go get the Tetsusaiga! I need it!" Inu-yasha whispered to his friend.  
  
"But Inu-yasha I don't think I should leave you with."  
  
"Just go damnit! If you stay we both die, not to mention what that beast might do to the village and the girls!" He pushed him as if to start him running. Miroku took one last look at the beast transforming and then ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Your little friend seemed to had abandon you little Inu-yasha. No matter he will be spared from seeing your death!" It had grown claws, fangs and razor sharp scales from its back. It looked like acid that dripped from his mouth and sizzled on the floor beneath him.  
  
"No, you're wrong it's the other way round. You're going to die!" In vain he dug his own claws into his stomach causing them to be soaked in his own blood. He felt the warm liquid dripping down his fingers. "Claws of Blood!" He screamed as he sent the liquid blades through the beast's body but almost as soon as the holes appeared the covered up again. This was going nowhere, without his sword there was no way he could beat this creature, he prayed that Miroku would return in time.  
  
Miroku burst into the hut and started looking for the Tetsusaiga. Kagome was just sat there on her bubble chair having some tea with Sango when he came in like a madman. "What are you doing?" Sango demanded, angry at the interruption. "Did you find out about Inu-yasha like we asked?"  
  
"Kagome. where is the Tetsusaiga?" He panted as he was out of breath from the running and the worry.  
  
"Here." She rushed over to the side of the bed and handed it to him. "What's wrong? Where's Inu-yasha?"  
  
"There's this Youkai, he needs the sword." Was all he was going to say before attempting to leave the hut but Sango grabbed him. "Let go Sango. Inu-yasha is sick, we haven't got much time!" Miroku pulled away from her grasp and started running, knowing that she would understand. Kagome had already got her bow and arrows read.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango summoned her little pet that grew quickly into a more dangerous Youkai. "Jump on Kagome." She got his boomerang and swung it round her shoulders, even though she hardly used it was a habit to had to break. Luckily she carried it everywhere with her. Both Kagome and Sango jumped onto Kirara's back and ran after Miroku. Since the cat-like beast was faster they picked him up along the way and the priest directed them to where Inu-yasha was.  
  
He felt his body getting weaker, as though his blood was being drained from him. The truth was that he had been finding it hard to even walk for as long as normal today, so this extra exercise was taking its toile. The beast had swiped him a few times causing his flesh to be ripped and bleed. He barely had enough strength to stand let alone fight and to make maters worse the pain had started again. He tried to ignore the throbbing in his chest the best he could but it made him clumsy and slow. The Youkai ex-carpenter clutched onto Inu-yasha slowly crushing him, squeezing out his breath. With a yell of failure he tried to fight the pain, he tried to fight for his freedom. Angrily he blinked back the tears in his eyes, he knew he would probably not get out alive and he was worried about Kagome. Darkness was slowly crowding around him until it was so much trouble to breathe. "Now you shall die hanyou!" He heard the voice rasp.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Screamed a voice, it was so familiar. He looked in the direction and seen a girl in weird clothing, she was pointing an arrow at him.no at the beast that clutched him. It was Kagome! "Let him go! Or you'll die!" With a free hand the Youkai went to swipe for Kagome causing her to fly into the air and land in a nearby bush.  
  
"Ka.gome!" He strained his voice as he called out to her. Sango was ready for combat as she sent her huge weapon flying through the air while Miroku helped Kagome up. As soon as she was on her feet she shot an arrow from her bow, it went spiralling into the air and struck into the beast's eye. With a yell of pain he let go of Inu-yasha and sent him rushing to the ground. With barely enough strength to stand Miroku ran to help him but Inu-yasha ignored his attempts to move him and instead he grabbed the Tetsusaiga from his hands and lent on that for support, waiting for the right moment to attack. Waiting for at least a little strength to return to him.  
  
"You can't fight him Inu-yasha look at yourself you can barely stand. Come over here, we'll finish him off for you." Miroku felt the need to shout as if anything quieter the half-Youkai wouldn't be able to hear. Either way though it appeared that Inu-yasha hadn't heard or just wasn't listening. He was watching the Youkai that had groped his mother all those years ago, the monster that deserved to die. With a massive war cry the rusted sword transformed into his father's Fang and he jumped into the air. Kagome's arrows and Sango's boomerang kept the beast busy while Inu-yasha prepared the main attack. He sliced through the creature's should and right through his chest. Screaming in pain and defeat the monster began to slide apart but not before delivering one final blow to Inu-yasha. He dug his claws right through the hanyou's chest. The Tetsusaiga transformed back into its normal rusted state and the Youkai turned back into the tiny handless ex- carpenter. Falling straight to his knees the sword fell out his hands, the torture was too much and he knew he would just have to give in. Through tearful eyes he watched his friends run over to him and within moments he was in Kagome's lap. She was crying freely as she clutched onto him.  
  
Kagome saw Inu-yasha fall to the ground and she ran over to him. Quickly swooping Inu-yasha into hr lap she began to stroke his face. His skin had turned a deathly white and his eyes were dull and pain filled. His breathing was laboured and he hardly had enough to speak to her. "Ka.gome. I.sorry." He managed to say through sharp and painful intakes of air.  
  
"Shhh. Don't talk save your strength." She sobbed, never had see seen him look so helpless. Suddenly in a hiss of pain he clutched his chest tighter as blood gurgled to hip lips. He tried to reach up a hand to wipe away her tears, but before his bloody hand could touch her soft skin he let out one last shuddering breath and his hand fell limply to one side and his eyes rolled back into his head. They were empty, lifeless. This chest, which had been moving up and down as he breathed, had gone still. "Inu-yasha? Inu- yasha!" She scooped him into her arms and embraced him tightly, slowly rocking back and forth. His body was still, limp, lifeless. "Don't leave me, I need you!" She wailed. Sango saw that her friend was dead and she buried her face into Miroku's shoulder and wept. Holding her comfortingly he too wept for the loss off his friend. It then began to rain, the droplets of grief fell onto them, mixing both tears and ain together.  
  
A/N = don't kill me! I didn't kill him, the monster did.sure I create the carpenter and stuff... *dodges angry fan-girls' rotten fruit* grrr. I'm sorry!  
  
Kagome sat alone in her misery. Everything reminded her of him, the creaky door, and the misshapen fireplace she could even smell his scent around her. They had buried him under the Go-Shimboku, and even though he was now in peace Kagome couldn't help but let his death tear his soul apart. Everything was still so vivid, he falling to the ground, the pain in his eyes, his last words. She hadn't thought it possible to cry this much, everything was so painful because it reminded her. She decided to go back to her own time; she couldn't bear living here without him. There was a timid knock at the door and Sango let herself in. She saw Kagome curled up on her odd-looking bubble chair, she had been crying. With puffy red eyes she looked at Sango and acknowledged her with a little feeble wave. Heart- broken to see her friend like this Sango had to hold back a sob as she approached Kagome and knelt beside the chair. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly.  
  
"Like shit." She answered bluntly. "I suppose I look it too." In truth she did look awful but shook her head and smiled gently.  
  
"I'm so sorry that this happened but it wasn't no one's fault. He must had loved you very much, surly you can take some comfort in that."  
  
"It wasn't long ago he was talking about having kids, well he called them pups. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, I didn't want him to leave me."  
  
"A lot of things happen that we don't want to, but we got to accept that." Sango told her wisely, she briefly remembered her particular tortured past and Kagome saw the flash of pain in her eyes. How could she be so selfish? They had all suffered lost; she had to be strong.strong like Sango.  
  
"I'm going back to my time today, I.I need some time to think and all these memories here are distracting me."  
  
She did pack much, she didn't need it. Her mum would understand why she had returned and she had no doubt that her mum would provide her with everything she needed, including comfort and support. Before leaving she went o say good-bye to Inu-yasha who was buried under the Go-Shimboku. As she approached the familiar tree that had stood tall for over five hundred years and that even remained in her time. Shock and disbelief filled her heart as she saw the grave of her mate; her lover had been dug up. She quickly rushed to it and looked down into the gapping hole of the grave, Inu-yasha's body had been stolen! She felt tears of anger and disbelief fall down her cheek who would do such a thing? What reason could they possibly have? Feeling as though she had suddenly lost Inu-yasha all over again she sobbed as she felt the earth between her fingernails. She watch a leaf fall in front of her, it had came from the tree and drifted down close to her hands. She looked up but nothing could prepare her for what she saw. The leaf had fallen due to a disturbance in the tree; someone was in its branches! Could it be the person who dug up the grave? She shot to her feet and glared at the figure in the tree trying to see past her tear-clouded eyes and get a better look. He wore a red hakama and one bare foot dangled down while the other stood on the branch, he was almost hugging the main trunk of the tree and kept the rest of him hidden. Annoyed Kagome walked round the tree to get a better look at him but as she moved so did he. "Who the hell are you? Stop playing games with me!" She screamed. The person seemed surprised and almost frightened by the change of volume in her voice. Feeling frustrated she began to climb up the tree, she did not care if this was a Youkai and dangerous. She had practised climbing trees when Inu-yasha was not around, mainly because one day she hoped to climb up beside him when he was alone in a tree and comfort his thoughts, this she could not do is she was falling down every time she attempted to get close so she learned. And she learnt well. Within minutes she was at the same height as the stranger but he still hid behind the main trunk. "Look I know you're there. You got half your body exposed for crying out loud!" She too got close to the trunks trying her best to per round it but he kept moving. Suddenly she lost her foot and slipped. She would had fallen had it not been for the stranger's speed and strength. She looks up at the face staring down at her, concerned. She gasped, lost for words she just starred at him. It couldn't be, could it? 


	2. The Hanyou in the Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inu-yasha or Inu-yasha's characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N = I updated! Yay! This chap isn't as long as the first but I assure you the next chapter will be long and interesting! Thanks to all those that have commented ^_^ I LOVE reviews! Please R+R, I'll love you forever if you do!  
  
  
  
Starring back her were the wide and curious eyes of a Hanyou, his golden eyes glistened with certain emptiness as though he was lost. "Y.you ok?" His voice faltered. It sounded almost as he was afraid. He pulled her up so she could stand on the branch.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" She breathed. He looked at her with his head slightly cocked to one side before shaking it in disagreement.  
  
"I think you confuse me with someone else." He sounded like Inu-yasha, well at least his voice did but he didn't have the same confidence.  
  
"But.but." She didn't know what to do nor say. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a hanyou." He stated before cringing slightly as if expecting a violent reaction from her.  
  
"Your name! What's your name?"  
  
"Name? I don't have one." He backed off slightly, slowly retreating to his hiding place from behind the trunk. Kagome couldn't hold back any more tears so she flung her arms round him and sobbed into his shoulder. He was shocked; unable to handle a crying girl he just stood there supporting both of them so they wouldn't fall out.  
  
She must have been crying for over an hour and still she did not budge. Who was this Inu-yasha of which she spoke of? Why didn't attack me? Why wasn't she afraid? Were the questions running through the hanyou's mind. He felt awkward; he didn't know what to do. Never had he had any contact with a human before in his life, or had he? He was a hanyou, he must have had human contact but why couldn't he remember? Actually now that he thought about it he couldn't remember much from yesterday nor could he recall the week before or any time before that. Was he Inu-yasha? No it couldn't be, he would know, he would remember. Finally feeling drained from all the crying Kagome pulled herself away slowly, reluctant to leave his side for more than a second. "Would you come with me? Back to the village?" She was practically begging!  
  
"V.village? You mean with people and crowds?" He asked a little nervous.  
  
"Please? I need you to be with me, I need to know I'm not crazy!" She pleaded.  
  
"Err.I suppose I could. if you want me to." He agreed. Why couldn't he tear himself away from those lovely but sadden grey eyes? He had been warned about a girl in 'strange rags' and long black hair, but he found himself unwilling to take heed. This was obviously the girl, but she didn't seem threatening in the slightest.  
  
  
  
Flashback!   
  
  
  
He sat alone in the murky waters after he had been told to clean the dirt from him. This clothes were being washed and dried by a nearby fire. Finally he was cleaned and so he swam to the side. A tall man with long white hair much like his own and decorative armour stood at the side of the lake and helped him out. "Get dressed. After that I must leave but I wish to speak with you before the departure." He said. The hanyou nodded at the man's orders and got changed. After that he stood ready waiting for his talk with the strange Youkai who had helped him. "There is a girl, with long black hair and wears weird rags. You should recognise them as different from other humans. Beware of her for she is a Miko, and is very dangerous for you. Keep away from her but if she should meet with you, leave as quickly as possible. She will call you Inu-yasha no doubt and try and confuse you, don't be taken in by these foolish tricks."  
  
"I understand." Was his reply.  
  
"Then I leave you, maybe we will meet again." And with that the hansom stranger left.  
  
  
  
End of Flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
He had followed her to the village, she did not speak and neither did he. It was approaching dusk and he recognised familiar smells but he couldn't remember why they were so familiar. This girl.Kagome. didn't seem threatening, in fact she was welcoming and not on of his senses told him to be alert. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that he knew this place, these people who looked at him with surprise and awe. Finally they reached a small hut, he knew this place! Before he even so much as entered he knew where everything was placed down to the tiniest detail such as what herbs were in baskets and where those baskets were placed. Kagome knocked politely then entered, grabbing hold of his hand and leading him in. An old woman acknowledged Kagome with a welcoming smile but the instant she saw him she looked as though her eyes were about to drop out. "Inu-yasha?" She exclaimed before quickly moving to her feet and rushing over to him. "What magic is this? Were you reincarnated or something of the like?" She was busy looking him all over, checking his life-signs and pupils. "You don't look dead!"  
  
"Get away -Baba!" He snarled. Where did that come from? He wasn't angry or afraid of this woman so why did he growl? She didn't even notice his offensive word but instead just smiled at him.  
  
"Well, well Inu-yasha I think its safe to say you're back to your old self-" Before the old Miko could say anything else Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Kaede-sama, I don't think Inu-yasha remember anything. he told me he had no name and he didn't seem to remember me when I first met him." She told her gravely.  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe when his soul was returned to his body his memory was altered somehow. The person who brought him back must had wiped his memory clean." She mused. "But why would they do that? What reason could there possibly be?" She was more or less talking to herself since she didn't expect anyone to answer except maybe herself.  
  
"I don't know, what should we do?" Kagome asked. He just stood there, confused. Had he been dead? Did that hansom stranger bring him back to the living or was it someone else? Or more importantly was this a trick? After all he had been warned.  
  
"So you don't even remember your name?" Kaede inquired.  
  
"I never said I couldn't remember it, I just said I never had one!" He snapped.  
  
"Well the situation is that you are in fact Inu-yasha and recently died due to a spider bite and a battle. Kagome is your mate and together you two live in a small hut just outside the village. You have many friends; your closest friends are called Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Doesn't any of this information trigger any memory?" She asked but he just shook his head. "Ok what is your oldest memory?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" He demanded viciously. Kagome starred at him with damp eyes that made him feel awkward.  
  
"Inu-yasha.please try and remember." Her voice was barely above a whisper but with his sensitive eyes he heard and understood clearly. He sighed and thought back to his earliest memory.  
  
"Off-hand my earliest memory is being told to clean up while he cleaned my clothes. but I'm sure I can think of something else if you give me time." He was a little unsure whether or not that was correct, after all that memory was only created yesterday, he should remember more than that shouldn't he?  
  
"That man, the one that told you to clean up, what did he look like? Did he mention a name?"  
  
"Err. I think his name was Sesshomaru. What the hell has this got to do with you anyway?" He wanted to know. The meek and almost frightened hanyou hiding in the tree was gone now, in its place was the same rough and vulgar Inu-yasha they all knew and loved. ^_^ Well I know I LOVE him.teehee   
  
"Sesshomaru?!" Kagome almost screeched in disbelief. "What the hell? H-how can that. you sure?"  
  
"Feh! Of course I'm sure you stupid wench, I've had enough of this I'm going!" He spun round and was about to stomp out of the hut when Kagome placed herself in front of him and the door. "What do you want?" He growled. She just stood there, saying nothing, just starring at him with those big painful eyes. He turned his head away so not to look into them, they were torture! This must had been what Sesshomaru-sama meant we he talked of witchcraft. "Get out of the way!" Roughly he pushed her away, causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
"Inu-yasha." Came a hoarse whisper. He stopped at the sound of her sweet voice but then huffed and left.  
  
  
  
Sango walked down the river to collect some water for their supper she planned to make. She would miss Kagome but knew by staying here it was causing her pain and even though Sango wanted to be there to comfort her best friend she knew that Kagome needed some time alone in her world to think. It was a fairly nice evening, soon to be night. It was winter and the days were a lot shorter and the nights much longer. Thinking of the long nights brought her to remember Inu-yasha and how he hated those nights with no moon, and how t had been harder for him in the winter, forcing him to stay human for an extra few hours. She wiped a tear from her face; Inu- yasha had not only been her saviour but her friend. True he wasn't the most polite or friendly person in the world but he was there when she needed him. He had forgiven her even after Sango had tried to steal the Tetsusaiga; he had also tried to spare her from killing her brother. Though he had often hid it and tried to get them to hate him, he was everyone's saviour and valuable friend. She sighed sadly as she knelt down by the river to scoop the water into the bucket when all of a sudden she heard a twig snap. She spun round not really knowing what she expected to see. There was nothing there, it was probably a mouse. But then came a rustling sound, this time a flash of silver.white? But it was gone within a second. She grabbed the bucket and stood up, taking one last look around her before making an attempt to go back to the hut. Strangely she wasn't afraid of the approaching sounds nor the quick glimpses she got of whatever it was that was following her, instead she just walked steadily and calmly back. Finally she reached the hut and putt eh bucket outside and knocked on the wood so as to arouse Miroku who was waiting for her return. He came out teary-eyed and sleepy. "What's the matter?" He enquired.  
  
"Something was following me, I think we should check it out." With a low whistle she summoned her cat-Youkai, Kirara, and immediately she transformed into her bigger and more dangerous self.  
  
"Did you see what it was?" Miroku asked as he too climbed onto the beast's back.  
  
"Only glimpses. It's a Youkai but from what I saw of it, it has a fairly human shape. It might just be nothing but like I said, we should go check it out just to be on the safe side." Sango impatiently told him, she wanted to get this over and done with, and she wanted her dinner. Together they rode back into the woods where Sango had felt he stopped following her.  
  
  
  
There was nothing there, or though it seemed there was nothing. After the better part of the hour Sango sensed the same eyes upon her again and managed to turn round quick enough to see not only the flash of silvery/white but also a pair of golden, gleaming eyes. She stumbled back slightly, more out of surprise then actual unsteadiness upon her feet. Miroku seen the sudden change of expression on hr face, her skin had turned ashen and her eyes were wide in shock. "Sango, what's the matter?" He asked but she just shook her head and pointed in front of her, his gaze followed the direction her finger was pointing and gasped. On the ground was Inu- yasha half-crouching and half-standing as though he was cautious and ready to bolt should they show any bad intentions. "Inu-yasha?" Miroku managed to rasp. Inu-yasha nodded solemnly and began to slowly creep closer.  
  
"So it would appear. Mir.Marko. no, its Miroku isn't it?" His tone was serious but he generally seemed to be having trouble remembering. "And you, you're Sango aren't you?" Sango could only nod but Miroku placed himself between Sango and Inu-yasha, not sure if the hanyou was a threat.  
  
"You don't remember do you? What happened? We all thought you were dead. in fact we were pretty sure you were. We even buried you."  
  
"Under the Go-Shimboku. Yeah I remember, well only a little bit. I saw Sango by the lake and recognised her, that's why I followed. I couldn't remember Kaede-baba at first but eventually I remembered a little. I need some help, I know I can trust you two."  
  
"Of course Inu-yasha, you know we would be happy to help in any way." Sango finally said and Miroku nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I need to remember, I want to remember everything! Even that wench girl, I have no memories of her but. but I can't seem to forget her." Her voice was soft and curious and Sango recognised this tone to the same one he always used when talking about serious stuff or about Kagome. She felt an enormous amount of pity well up inside of her; he must have met Kagome and couldn't remember her. How did Kagome react to that? Would she be ok?  
  
"We'll help you remember, we promise." Miroku said sincerely.  
  
  
  
Kagome had taken comfort in Kaede and the grandmotherly affect she seemed to have. At first she had cried when the Inu-yasha had left without remembering her, later she talked to Kaede and about the possibilities of her once loved in gaining his memories. But the elderly Miko did not want to raise Kagome's hope and said very little on the matter since she never heard of a Youkai bringing another Youkai back to life with a sword and erasing the once-dead's memory. "I know this is hard for you but at he's still alive. In time he'll remember, whatever Sesshomaru has done and have planned for Inu-yasha it doesn't matter because true love will prevail."  
  
"I hope so." She replied in a quiet and distracted voice. She had not really been listening much to Kaede's comforting works but instead thinking about the problem and how she could solve it. Maybe she should look for Inu- yasha and force him to remember. Would the beads still work? A smile crept over her face despite her mourning mood, maybe the prayer beads would work. Thinking of the many times she had 'sit' Inu-yasha brought her memories back to her friends. They had often watched in awe as she repeatedly used that word to restrain him, well they did at first but after it became a common sight they ended up not even noticing most of the time. Shippo had often enjoyed every moment as it was normally became Inu-yasha had hit him that Kagome said that dangerous word. "Should I tell the others? They may get a shock if they happen to find him wondering about." "I think that would be very wise, Shippo is in the field with the other children, we should tell him first. He's more likely to do something rash if he sees Inu-yasha." 


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Yup thats right I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA though I would love to I dont -_- Oh welll  
  
A/N = YAY! Finally an update ^_^ Sorry I took so long, but homework is anasty beast that attacks me fairly often. I apoligse for spelling and grammer mistakes, I dumb so sure me :P NEway here it is and enjoy! A right lil' cliff hanger at the end for ya all bu I'll try and update ASAP ^_~ I promise!  
  
  
  
Many children had befriended Shippo despite his Youkai appearance, this was mainly because they knew he was on of the group that had restored the Shikon jewel and so he had became a hero in the village. Right now he helped the other children who were interested in the wonderful world of medicine collecting herbs for Kaede who probably had enough herbs to last her the year already but for now it was the only thing that made him feel useful. He had taken the death of Inu-yasha pretty badly and for a time he found it hard to talk to Kagome because after all he did know of his illness but unable to tell her. Inu-yasha had been, he later admitted, despite his short tempter and punishing hits round the head, like an older brother to the little kitsune. The inu-hanyou had protected him many times and taught him the ways of a Youkai, something the others could not. The others had indeed helped and protected him, teaching the little Youkai lots of interesting stuff about life but they were humans and he needed a Youkai to teach him stuff and even though Inu-yasha was a hanyou it didn't seem to matter since he always proved to be way stronger than a pure-blooded monster. "Kagomeeeeeeeee! I thought you were going home!" He squealed in delight as he ran over to Kagome and jumped into her arms, which had become a mother figure since the death of his real parents.  
  
"Shippo." She sighed sadly.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? Have you been crying?" He asked the puffy-eyed girl.  
  
"I went to visit Inu-yasha's grave today. Something has happened." She began slowly, unable to think of the words to use.  
  
"What's happened? Is it anything serious?" The young kitsune asked eagerly.  
  
"Inu-yasha has returned to life."  
  
"What? That's brilliant news Kagome!" He cuddled her fondly, unable to believe his ears. "Where is he? Can I talk to him?"  
  
"He ran off, I thought I better tell you in case you met him. Inu- yasha can't remember us. We think that Sesshomaru brought him to life and somehow made Inu-yasha forget his memories."  
  
"What? That bastard!" Kagome was surprised at such language coming one from so young but there again it hadn't been the first time he had sworn. "Well we'll just have to get Inu-yasha and make him remember! He's gotta!"  
  
"I know Shippo-chan, and don't worry I know Inu-yasha will remember. All it takes is time and we got all the time in the world!" She tried to sound reassuring and probably would had been if not for the slightly quiver in her voice.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air in disgust, that stupid wench had found him and probably confusing him with all their memories. "Its your life you ruin if you remember Inu-yasha, my brother." Jaken was startled that his master had spoken even though he didn't quite hear what he said it seemed good to hear him talk. Two days ago Sesshomaru had left him with that little brat Rin and went off alone warning them not to follow. If the little toad-Youkai (Kami knows if he's a toad or not ^o^ I think he looks like one though!) had been forced to describe any kind of emotion in his usually calm master e would had guessed a hint of sadness. Of course the great inu-Youkai would never discuss such matters with Jaken but since he had returned he had been even more distant than before, not even giving orders to the both of them.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama? What is it that troubles you so; surely you can trust Jaken, your faithful servant?" Jaken voiced but like he had expected he had no response and his great master just carried on walking. After a few minutes Jaken thought he would not speak but suddenly he did, his voice calm.  
  
"We go in search for Inu-yasha, come lets go." Rin made an excited scream and the thought of some action besides sat around here all day and Sesshomaru gave a little smile, a very little smile but a smile nonetheless. "There will be mortal children for you to befriend at the Village, come let us make haste."  
  
"YAY! YAY! YAY!" She merrily bounced around the walking Inu-Youkai and his servant, neither of them paying his usual behaviour no heed.  
  
Inu-yasha sat patiently, or what he considered patient, listening to Miroku and Sango talk about what should had been his memories but he continued in not remembering them. It had gone well past noon and they sat within their hut, Miroku had tried to bring back the memories of when they both made their huts together, even mentioning the misshapen fireplace but Inu-yasha generally didn't remember squat. It had been amazing that he remembered the two humans at all, I remembered them but have no memories of them, no that can't be right. How did he know them? He knew their names by his own accord and even exactly what they looked like before he was actually able to get clear look at them to confirm his memory of their appearance but he couldn't remember ever interacting with them before last night. He knew he could trust them, he knew that they would help him like they always had but he didn't know how he had met them or even what part they had played in his life. Between the two humans they had explained everything they personally could remember themselves, including the mission to destroy Naraku and Miroku's perverted nature. When they had mentioned Kagome it was as though she was an utter and complete stranger but when they talked about other people he used to know there was a kind of an awareness what they existed even if he couldn't remember them. "Maybe if you talked to Sesshomaru he could give you some answers?" Miroku suggested helpfully.  
  
"Maybe, he must have a good reason for doing this, I'm sure of it." Inu-yasha conceded after a few minutes of thought.  
  
"But what if his intentions are to hurt Inu-yasha? You might not remember this Inu-yasha but Sesshomaru is your half-brother that tried to kill you before. We've already told you of the battled you engaged with him, surely you don't think he's done this dreadful thing to help you?" Sango chimed.  
  
"I don't know! I don't know nothing and it scares me more than you can imagine!" This sudden outburst of emotion startled both Sango and Miroku. Never before could they actually remember Inu-yasha admitting fear so openly. Inu-yasha calmed down and started making his exit.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked.  
  
"Screw it, I'm out of here. I can't remember a thing so why bother trying? See ya' around." He told them in a cold and emotionless voice before he shortly left the hut. Miroku shot towards the door as if to stop him but when he looked outside he saw that Inu-yasha had already gone. His Youkai speed had seen to that.  
  
Inu-yasha felt the familiar presence behind him and so without even turning he spoke. "What is the meaning of this? Sesshomaru-sama I'm grateful for what you have done for me but not to me. Why is it I can't remember?" He gravely turned round so to face his half-brother. The Youkai stood before him proud and serious, the same cold and emotionless expression on his fact as it always been.  
  
"I brought you back into this realm as to repent for my sins against you, Inu-yasha, my brother." He may not have remembered much but Inu-yasha knew enough to know this was a very strange and out-of-character thing for him to say.  
  
"Then why don't I have any memories of these sins I didn't even know you were my brother until Sango told me." He wanted to know, no he NEEDED to know.  
  
"Then I see it is true, you have returned to the humans I've tried to protect you from." He said gravely.  
  
"Protect? But they're not dangerous, from what they've told me they have-" But before he could say any more Sesshomaru interrupted, his voice had risen slightly, indicating he was annoyed, angry.  
  
"Put your life in danger too many times! Countless of times I've watched as you bled on the battlefield trying to keep them safe. That reincarnation of the wench that sealed you if only another danger to you. The original betrayed you as will this bitch, don't you see? Don't you understand? I will not watch my brother suffer again because of one weakness." Sesshomaru's voice was actually full of passion and Inu-yasha even thought he saw what looked like tears?  
  
"If what I've heard if true you have wronged me and hated me so much as to even try and kill me. Why the sudden change of heart?" Inu-yasha demanded. A/N I'm actually listening to 'Change the world' from the Inu- yasha's soundtrack, 'I want to change my mind! Lalalalalalala!' lol, ok on with the story!   
  
"I never really hated you, if anything I was jealous of you. After my own mother had died father took up with yours and you were born. I was a young and stupid pup but I believed it wasn't fair for you to have a mother and I to have not. Then later, for reasons I will not explain, I harboured a hate for all humans. You were a Hanyou, half-human, contaminated blood. Only recently have I realised the goodness of humans and after I heard of your death I suddenly regretted that unnecessary hatred, you were the last of my family. I did not want to lose you Inu-yasha."  
  
"So that is why you brought me back? I'm grateful but without my memories I am nothing, I know you may see it as protecting me but let me make my own mistakes. Give back what you have stolen, I want to remember everything!" Inu-yasha was mixed emotions. He was angry but at the same time kind of touched that his brother felt this why. Another part of him found it slightly amusing and wondered what human had made him change his mind. Suddenly there was a shrill scream and a horse whisper escaped Sesshomaru before he raced into the forest with inhuman speed. "Rin? Who's that?" Inu-yasha asked himself. Then he too ran after the screaming voice.  
  
Kouga watched as Kagome wondered round the forest helplessly, she was heartbroken and he cursed the dog-turd for dieing. Not through any personal feelings of course, he couldn't care less if the Hanyou died but he cared for Kagome. Kagome had chosen Inu-yasha and the wolf-Youkai accepted that. He was her mate and she was his. But then he was killed and Kagome what pain and grief-filled and whenever he came to look at her she always had the same sad heartbroken expression on her face. He decided to talk to her this time, maybe she could find comfort in his words and so he stepped out of the bushes and lightly sprinted over to her. "Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Oh Kouga-kun! You surprised me. What are you doing out there?"  
  
Strangely to his relief the girl had been screaming because of such a small and weak rodent Youkai, probably more so because of its appearance than actual threat. It was staring at her when Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru had arrived but quickly escaped deeper into the forest straight after. The little girl saw the inu-Youkai and ran to him with arms wide open, smiling and laughing. A thin smile on his own face appeared. "You shouldn't scream at so little things Rin. You scared me."  
  
"Hai. Sorry I'll not do it again!" She then blushed slightly and started skipping dragging poor Jaken along for the ride. Sesshomaru then turned to Inu-yasha and unfastened a one of the three swords, which he carried and passed it to Inu-yasha.  
  
"Here, this is your sword. Sheath the Tetsusaiga and your memories will return, don't do it now brother. Think about it, and when you're ready let your memories return." He told him solemnly. Inu-yasha looked at the sword in awe, he knew about this sword and it was the reason why his brother fought with him, to gain possession over it. So why was he willingly handing it over? What had changed him so much that he'd do such a thing? Could it be the girl? Inu-yasha looked at the bouncy girl who brought Jaken discomfort and smiled. Rin. It had been her who had touched Sesshomaru's heart. "I'll leave you now brother. I hope our paths should meet again but remember what I have told you, even if you do bring those memories back." And then he walked away and after beckoning Rin to follow the little girl skipped after him, dragging the toad along with her.  
  
"Tetsusaiga. I'll go to meet the others and then decide. Kagome." He then took the opposite direction and towards the village.  
  
Kouga and Kagome sat together under the tree, she was crying and explaining to the wolf-Youkai all abut Inu-yasha and why she was wondering about to forest. "I saw Sango earlier and she told me that he went to them to try and remember but got all frustrated and stormed off. I just want to find him, help him remember!" She burst into more tears and Kouga comfortingly put an arm round her.  
  
"Don't cry Kagome I'm sure this will turn out for the better. Shhh." He then moved closer to her but she was too up set to notice, he was looking into her sad damp eyes very seriously.  
  
Inu-yasha was quite excited really, he knew that there was something special between him and Kagome and so had impatiently sheathed the Tetsusaiga. Some thing was broken inside of him and like fragments of glass it shattered inside of him, setting his mind and memory free. His whole life flashed before his eyes, from his most treasured to those he would rather forget. And that was that. He now remembered everything and was off to tell Kagome about the whole mess. He had seen her sad and grieving look on her face and wanted more than anything to bring happiness back to that once cheerful face. He could smell her intoxicating scent pulling him closer to a small clearing into the forest and so he followed. He pushed through some annoying bushes that stood in his way. "Ka..." His voice was lost through a whisper of despair. There she was, and Inu-yahsa's heart burned as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He angerily rubbed them away and ran. To where he didn't know nor did he care, he now regretted ever touching Tetsusaiga. Why couldn't his brother just let him stay dead? 


	4. A broken heart, a thoughtful hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inu-yasha or its characters -_-  
  
A/N = Hello! That's right, I have updated! YAY. ok, gomen for the outburst. LOL Neway not much to say about this except that I apologise for playing with Inu-yasha's emotions so much ^_^ but its so fun! Oh and a few days ago I got a Germen comment and I am pretty sure it says "You have no talent" and all I really got to say to that is firstly, WOW you can read English but don't have the sense to comment in it, and the other thing I want to say is I don't know if I got talent or not and I don't really care as I do this for the enjoyment factor only. If you believe me to have no talent fair play to you but I would appreciate you telling me (preferably in English) the reasons for this. Thankies ^___^  
  
OKIES ONWARD WITH THE STORY.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
She was at first shocked, maybe that was way she did not push him away along with his kiss straight away, but now she was angry. She screamed abuse calling him an 'insensitive jerk' and kicked him in the shins before storming off her face flushed with anger. "Wherever did he get the nerve? Inu-yasha's barely dead for five minutes and." She stopped and realised what she had said. Inu-yasha wasn't dead. He was alive. After the whole mess with Kouga she had forgotten all about why she was out searching in the forest and not grieving in the arms of her mother. She carried on walking, searching until she accidentally tripped over. While still on the floor she looked to see what it was she had fallen over. She was surprised to see it was a sword and no sooner had she snatched it up into her hands she realised it was not just any sword but Inu-yasha's sword, Tetsusaiga! "Sorry about that, didn't mean to leave it there." Came a voice from above. Kagome looked straight up and saw Inu-yasha sitting in the try, one leg hung causally while the other stayed on the branch.  
  
"Inu-yasha! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Kagome exclaimed happily.  
  
"Have you now?" There was hint of amusement in his voice; it certainly didn't look as though she was looking for him a moment ago.  
  
"I've come to help you remember Inu-yasha! You might not know this but I'm in love with you and before." She stopped briefly, thinking about the grief and then carried on. "Before you died, we were going to have children, I mean pups. We were happy."  
  
"Then I died of a spider's bite and a crippled old carpenter. Not exactly the death I want to be boosting about but." He shrugged and smiled. "Better than none I suppose."  
  
"What? So you remember how you died? That's great!"  
  
"No! I didn't remember, Miroku and Sango told me about it. I still don't remember a thing." He looked at her and huffed. "Not that I want to anyway."  
  
"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say at all! We were all very upset when you died, it tore my heart apart. And here you come waltzing in here telling us you don't want to remember us? Well sorry Inu-yasha but I'm not going to give you a choice in that department. You WILL remember even if I have to drill your brain out and fix it myself!" She shouted but Inu- yasha just laughed. He had remembered everything, but what was the point of admitting it? His heart ached and just talking to her was like her squeezing it in her tiny little hands. Sesshomaru was right; she did betray and hurt him just like Kikyo had.  
  
"Whatever you want Kagome, though I don't see why you don't go and get your bow and arrow and shoot me through the heart just like Kikyo did! Please, you'll be doing me a favour!" He snarled.  
  
"You do remember don't you? What's wrong Inu-yasha? Why are you acting like this?" Kagome pleaded, tears were welling up in her eyes and she wiped them away almost as quickly as they had appeared.  
  
"Why don't you just go running back to Wimpy-wolf? I'm sure he'll love that, probably been waiting for me to croak it since he met you."  
  
"How dare you say that? I don't like Kouga in that way, you know I don't! You're the one I choose not him, there is no competition!"  
  
"It didn't look like that when I saw you face-sucking back there, enjoy it did you? I've been dead, what two days? And you're mating up with him!"  
  
"I was not 'mating up with him' as you put it! And it isn't what you're thinking at all! He kissed me! I pushed him away straight after and I had a right go at him too! I swear I didn't kiss him!"  
  
"Whatever you little whore, just leave alright? Go find someplace nice to cry and tell the others what I bad guy I am. In case you hadn't noticed but the village's call this 'Inu-yasha's forest' so get out of my forest!" He yelled back at her. Kagome's tears were now falling freely and she ran off in despair. But not before shouting 'sit' a couple of times. Inu-yasha came crashing to the ground; the invisible force of gravity viscously yanked him down. But he did not growl, nor did he really move after she had done this. Even after she had left and the weight had stopped pushing down on him he just lay there. Face down in the dirt, whimpering, crying. Kagome. Kikyo. Was he cursed to live with the women he loved betraying him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome had run to find comfort with Kaede in her hut when Sango saw her running. What had happened? Had she found Inu-yasha? She wanted to go to her and find out but she respected that Kagome would probably wish to talk to Kaede alone, whatever happened. Miroku was close behind her and he too had seen his friend running to the Miko's hut. "What do you think has happened?" He asked his love.  
  
"I don't know, I hope they're both alright. They've been through enough already, it's not fair."  
  
"I agree, do you think maybe we should carry on the search for Inu- yasha? If Kagome did find him I'm guessing that he has probably been 'sit' a few times by the looks of Kagome. I'm not sticking up for him but this can't be easy for him either."  
  
"Poor Inu-yasha, imagine dieing and coming back only to have forgotten everything. It must be terrible." Miroku put his hand round his wife and sighed agreement. "Lets go find him Miroku." Sango said and together walked back into the forest in search for the hanyou.  
  
Inu-yasha had moved from his spot in the dirt and back into the tree where he looked at the necklace that hung round his neck. Despite having married her, loved her, protected and save her, Kagome obviously didn't trust him enough to back up those arguments he had with Kaede about removing these cursed beads. Oh well, it didn't matter. He wouldn't giver her the chance to do it again, it bloody hurt when she said that word and he was quite happy not having to go through that experience again. He heard his name being called though they were a way off his acute sense of hearing picked it up easily. They were talking about him and Kagome - big surprise there. Oh well he better be going, he was now a free hanyou. There were places he wanted to go, wanted to visit but always felt awkward telling Kagome. He frowned at the thought of her, was he doomed to think of her all the time? This memories tainted by the sight of her kissing someone else, the heartache shooting through his body every time he heard her name called? He hoped not, it was getting old very fast and he didn't care much for it. He sighed and jumped down from the tree, the one place he did want to go more than anywhere was Kagome's time. It wasn't because it was hers but because he was always dreadfully curious about it. Kagome never let him venture into the 'city' alone because she was afraid for what he might do but there were so many wonders he wanted to know about. He wanted to get it over and done with first, should Kagome return to her time she may block up the well and he wanted to look at the bright, dazzling lights and strange but useful Youkais that carried humans place to place before she had a chance to. Or at least that what he told himself was the reason he was going. But something deep inside, like a nagging voice that told him otherwise. But when did he ever listen to that voice?  
  
  
  
  
  
He was probably stupid venturing into a world he hardly knew anything about and was too stubborn to learn when he had the chance. But so far so good. He would have to wear that stupid cap but did not bother with those squeaky shoes to just to fit into a world where there were apparently no Youkais. He was not in any mood to fight; all the aggression had left him it seemed which he was partly thankful for. He wouldn't be able to lash out at certain things such as those 'cars' or 'buses' but he made a note not to anger them and hopefully they would not do the same to him. He would have to simply give them the right of way. Now was one of those times he stood at the side of the road waiting for the beasts to rush pass him while he waited to get to the other side. Was it not to his hardened soles of his feet Inu-yasha's feet would probably be cut to shreds with the amount of glass and gravel that would impale normal feet. A/N = Ever tried walking round your street barefoot? Bloody painful when you're crossing the road. He managed to get to the other side without arguments and he noticed the lush and welcoming green grass and trees of a park. Kagome had taken him here once or twice but never before have he looked at it all. Those times were always a quick 'get in, sit down, talk and leave' before he could take everything in (or fight with any of the kids.)  
  
Inside the park it was fairly quiet despite the night being fairly young. There were the odd person walking through here and there but no one really stayed in there long enough to insult him. He found a nice little bench by a lake and took a seat. He leaned his head back and looked at the black lightless sky. No stars shone through thick black clouds and neither did the moon, but there were plenty of lights down here, bright and multicoloured. Inu-yasha found himself wondering what trade hunters had round here, they could hardly use the cover of night since everything was so light, but there again this was a strange place with strange people. He got a few odd looks from passers by despite his more or less human appearance in this dim light and his cap but he put it down to them lot being so weird looking they were marvelled to see such a hansom and well dressed fellow who was obviously a great warrior. He smiled smugly at that thought, these people dressed in weird rags were indeed strange but they weren't that bad. No one had really given him any hassle today and he was happy for that. He leaned forward again and lent of his knees, he now looked at the stretch of rippling water in front of him. Suddenly a woman, no a girl, for she was no older than fourteen, sat next to him. She was holding a brown bag of sorts that looked as though it was made from some kind of rice paper. She wore those glasses that Kagome had once explained to him, with shoulder length brown hair and freckles that dotted over her nose she smiled sheepishly at him. "Don't mind if I sit here do you?" She asked in a quiet voice. Her green eyes were cast down to the ground before she had spoken but now she gazed at him over the top of her glasses. He smiled and as did she.  
  
"Sure, the bench don't belong to me." He told her.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Holly by the way, I've just came to live in Japan with my dad last month." She had put the bag to the side of her as she spoke. Now that he thought of it her accent was a little off, but not so much that he was unable to understand the kid.  
  
"I'm Inu-yasha. I'm new here too, where you from?"  
  
"Britain, I miss home but I love Japan. What about you? Where did you come from?"  
  
"Err..." This question had caught him off-guard. He couldn't tell her the truth but he didn't know of anywhere else but Japan. "Here and there, I travel a lot. I don't have a home country." That sounded dumb, but better then nothing I suppose.  
  
"Must be wonderful to travel. I've only been here and Britain of course. Oh well." She sighed blissfully. "I better be going soon, there are a lot of weirdoes out this time at night, and I got a while to walk. Well I'll be seeing you around." She took her bag back into her arms and was about to leave when Inu-yasha stopped her.  
  
"You don't think I'm weird?" He asked a little surprised. She giggled slightly and then shook her head.  
  
"No. You're different but not weird, back home there are a lot of kids like you. With different hairstyles, clothes and what not. You're no different from seeing a Gothic walk into a shop or a hippy smoking a joint round the corner." Inu-yasha did not know of these people of who she talked about, maybe they were either Youkais or different species of human that he haven't saw yet.  
  
"Why don't I walk you home, I got nothing else to do. I'm just looking around really, so it will give me a chance to look at the area a bit more." He didn't know why but he was behaving differently around this girl, he wasn't hostile lie he normally found himself when meeting strange strangers.  
  
"Please! I really hate walking home alone in the dark! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed in a happy voice, a lot like Kagome's when she was happy about getting something right.  
  
"Alright then, come on lets get going. You can tell me more of the kind of weirdoes you don't want to meet." He smiled at her but she didn't smile back this time. Her face was, if only for a moment, serious and afraid. But her expression changed to that of a happy person.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome decided to stay in the village that night with Kaede, Miroku and Sango that night. They all knew of the events that had happened and tried their best to cheer her up. In her lap Shippo curled into her, find a warm and comforting place from him to sleep while she absently stroked his head. She was tired but couldn't sleep and so stayed up talking quietly to Sango while Miroku and Kaede slept. "Is the world set bent on messing up my life or what?" She laughed half to herself and smiled at her concerned friend. "I'm going to kill Kouga when I next see him, I swear that wolf-Youkai have no respect for women!"  
  
"You'll be surprised actually, Inu and Wolf Youkais have high respect for their female mate, but they see things differently from us humans I suppose and I bet female Youkais act a lot differently from us humans, so I bet to Kouga you're the one being weird." She saw the stern and threatening look on Kagome's face and laughed nervously. "I'm not sticking up for Kouga, but it helps to understand both points of view."  
  
"Yeah I know. I mean I know what I feel about this whole situation and I'm trying to stay mad at Inu-yasha but I can't. I know what it must had looked like, and it wasn't too long ago that he finally accepted humans as trustworthy and then this happens! He must be terribly upset. I hope he doesn't do nothing rash." It had been bothering her for a while now. What would Inu-yasha do now? "Go and get your bow and arrow and shoot me through the heart just like Kikyo did. You'll be doing me a favour." What did he mean by that? Was he suggesting that he wanted death? Apart from the obvious implication that she had betrayed him, there was something else hidden in those words. And she dreaded to think what they were.  
  
"Don't worry about Inu-yasha, just give him time to cool off and think. Things are happening very fast for you two, just let him catch his bearings. He'll be home before you know it." Sango told her in a cherry manner though deep inside she didn't believe her own words. Inu-yasha held grudges, and was more than likely to hold one on Kagome for a very long time.  
  
"Thanks Sango, I needed that. What a lovely birthday presents all this has been huh? Oh well I don't suppose I'll be celebrating it in the way I thought I would be doing a week or so ago."  
  
"Oh I forgot it was your birthday tomorrow. Thanks for reminding me, I would had felt rotten if I forgotten to give you your gift." Sango admitted sheepishly.  
  
"It doesn't matter I don't feel like celebrating in any way tomorrow, I just want to find Inu-yasha." She declared. "I'm tired, I think I'll turn in now." She lifted Shippo off her lap and then began to lie down. "Goodnight Sango-chan."  
  
"Goodnight Kagome-chan." Sango smiled and then she too curled up to sleep. Kagome had Shippo snuggling into her while Sango had her Kirara.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl had been pleasant to talk to and after agreeing that they'll have to meet up again one day Inu-yasha left. It was now rapidly approaching sunrise and so he decided to go back into his time now. More people would be able to recognise his 'distinguishable features' and so more likely to make a fuss or do something stupid. He had enjoyed his night in the future though it had been weird and exciting he wasn't at all tired but had somehow managed to revert back into his normal self. He probably could not forgive Kagome but something the girl had said last night made sense to him, and so Inu-yasha chose to go back his wife to at least give her something that he had been waiting to hand over for ages now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flash Back   
  
Holly had proven to be quite a chatterbox and soon they were until to discussion about girlfriends and boyfriend. "I'm really too young to ever had a serious relationship but this one boy I liked asked me out and so I said yes. Caught him the week after asking this other girl didn't I?" She laughed and so did Inu-yasha. He wouldn't be surprise if this boy's name turned out to be Miroku.  
  
"What did you do then?" He didn't really have much to say himself so just agreed or ask more questions.  
  
"Well what could I do? I'm only a kid, and I knew it was nothing serious. We're still friends, there is no point in getting violent, people have to make their own choices and he made his. I made mine by not being childish and no we're still friends. What about you? Had any girlfriends?"  
  
"Yeah." There was an amount of sadness in his voice even though he tried to hide it. It also had a certain edge to it, suggesting that she drop the matter straight away. She took the hint.  
  
"What's your favourite food then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
He still had feelings for her, in fact his feelings towards her was so strong that he could easily work to put things to how they once were, but what hurt him and told him that that dream was impossible was that fact that Kagome had chosen another. Or at least it looked like that. Obviously humans weren't as loyal as inu-Youkais were, once chosen a mate they never chose another. But he had seen it happen all the time in the human world, especially on that 'Television' thing that Kagome had once showed him. He sighed sadly before jumping through the Well and landing back into his time. His world. He would have to go back to the hut first, there was something he must retrieve, that is if she hadn't already found it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome walked along side Sango, together they planned to go back to her hut and gets some things sorted. The young Miko had decided to stay on in this time, just in case Inu-yasha came back but the house was still a mess. After Inu-yasha had died, she had broken and attacked pretty much anything in the hut, had it not been for Miroku she probably would had destroyed the entire hut. She remembered that night. Full of anger, hate and grief.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-yasha reached the hut. The door was slightly ajar but by the smell of it there was no one in there, nor had there been for the past few days. He was not prepared for what he had saw when he walked into his home. Everything was either smashed or upside down, it was as though there was a fight between Youkais and the hut was the battlefield. He stepped over broken pottery and nearly tripped over broken dinning room chair. "What happened in here Kagome?" He asked a silent question. This was self- inflicted, there had been no Youkais attacking this home or were they thieves who stole valuables from other people's huts. Inu-yasha knew it was Kagome who had done this to their home, and h e understood why. If the cards of fate had been different and it was he who had to suffer the pain of loss he probably would have destroyed more than the hut. In the corner of the bedroom was a small and secret compartment, he crept over to it more out of habit now than from fear of Kagome catching him and discovering his secret stash of goodies. He pulled out a small box and opened it. Carefully he plucked out a necklace made of glass beads, on the end was a pendent. A Pink crystal carved in the shape of a heart that caught the rays of the sun and reflected in many tiny colourful patterns all around. He had worked hard for this necklace. A Youkai jeweller had rewarded him the necklace that Inu-yasha had chosen after he had destroy a rather nasty 'acquaintance' of the jeweller. He was a small and frail Youkai, the hanyou remembered, but wonderfully skilled in the art of his choice but when some nasty ugly Snake Youkai threatened him Inu-yasha was willing to help but at a price of course. The necklace was bought and paid for as of two months 


	5. The Gift of Love

CHAPTER FIVE - The Gift of Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Y'know I don't own Inu-yasha or its characters, -_- just read all the over disclaimers  
  
A/N = Thanks to all those who reviewed and sorry for cutting out during the last sentence. I accidentally cut that bit out somehow. blame it on the mutant bunnies, they mess up EVERYTHING. Anyway it is corrected now. And I have written more! LoL please R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and walked into her hut, she was shocked to see the actual amount of damage she had caused within her very own home as at the time she was too lost in her own grief and anger she didn't even notice what she was doing. Now she looked at it she managed to smile grimly to herself as she realised how stupid she had been, trashing the place was not a very clever thing to do after all and now she would have to clean it all up. "Kagome-chan? Do you want to start right away?" Sango asked timidly.  
  
"You don't have to help, it's my mess."  
  
"What are friends for, huh? Besides I enjoy a good clean." She lied, like most people she did not really enjoy cleaning stuff but if it was to help a friend she didn't mind in the slightest. Suddenly there was a noise, not a very loud noise but a discrete creak in the other room. Alert both Sango and Kagome approached the bedroom, both ready for any hostility. After mouthing up to the number three they both charged into the room, expecting to find a robber or Youkai for them to dispose of. But there was nothing. Just the curtains that blew in and out of the window.  
  
"That's strange, I could have sworn." She silently cursed.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Look over there, isn't that cloth from Inu-yasha's hakama?" Sango asked as she picked up a small piece that had been caught on a lose nail by the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
Why did he run? There wasn't reason no reason to hide since he was just going to return there later to hand over the necklace for Kagome. Maybe he didn't want her to find him because he wanted to come to her in his own time. Either way she was going to take a quick bath and then go and find her. No matter what though, he wanted to give her his gift when she was alone. He didn't want to seem like a sappy puppy in front of the others. He wondered in the forest for what he finally guessed to be a few hours as the sun had risen to its highest and had now started to lower itself down. Kagome would be alone by now, and if she wasn't he'll drag her out into the forest and make them alone together. He turned to go back to the hut, he didn't really expect her to still be there but it was closer to where he was then the village so he would check there first. And he probably would had carried on walking towards the hut had he not smelt a familiar scent coming closer, he shot round fast enough to catch a glimpse of a fluffy red tail before he was suddenly pounced on by a small predator. Inu-yasha could not help but smile and he felt the tiny arms wrap round him. "Inu-yasha!!!!!!" Screamed his high-pitched voice. The hanyou allowed himself to enjoy the affection of another before he roughly pushed the small kitsune to the ground. Shippo's joyful smile did not waver as he looked admirably up towards his friend. "Inu-yasha! I'm so glad you're back, I thought you was gone forever!" He exclaimed excitingly.  
  
"Shows how much you know you stupid whelp." He huffed. Inu-yasha risked a small sideward glance towards the young Youkai only to discover he had tears in his eyes but he was still smiling. "Stop that! It's creepy!"  
  
"I just so happy!" Shippo hugged into his leg but a few minutes later his expression changed and he jumped into the air and bonked the hanyou on the head. "You jerk! You have any idea how upset everyone was? And then you forgot all about us, how could you? You made Kagome cry!"  
  
"I hardly call that my fault you little mutt!" He growled and started walking away. How dare this little pup blame him for the events that recently passed? He never asked to be killed.  
  
"No, but you still." Shippo saw that he had offended Inu-yasha but that wasn't his aim. He hoped that in insulting Inu-yasha he would bring back a little of the feelings from the past. "I'm sorry. Inu-yasha."  
  
"What is it now?" Inu-yasha turned round irritated.  
  
"You should talk to Kagome, she is very upset and I know you are too. She's at Kaede's place at the moment. Maybe if you talked about what has happened." He left it hanging hoping that it would get the Hanyou to think about what he was saying.  
  
"Feh!" He huffed and walked away even faster, almost a jog. Shippo didn't follow but smiled slyly to himself. At least Inu-yasha was back to his old self.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was told by Shippo to talk to Kagome, and that was what he was going to do. Not that he little cub had any influence in the decision; he would had chosen to go and find her anyway. The young kitsune had merely told Inu-yasha which one of the two places Kagome was. He walked with an unsure heart into the village, everyone was looking at his in shock, many were pointing and some children cried. This hurt him. He thought that they had gotten used to him by now, no one in this village had behaved in this way towards him for a very long time now. He knew it was probably because they all thought him dead, and seeing a demon ghost wondering around the village. Of course he wasn't a ghost, but very much alive but they didn't know that did they? But it still brought painful memories of the past he would had rather forgotten, the memories of being shunned by the creatures that were suppose to be less barbaric than Youkais. He sighed and carried on, if they were hurting him he dared not show it. To show pain was to show fear, weakness. He walked with his head held high, a low growl on his lips while confidently putting each foot in from of the other. But his heart held doubt. His heart was afraid. Finally he made it to Kaede's hut where he could hear voices coming from inside. He didn't purposely listen to them talking, for what did he care of mortal matters? It was more accidentally leaning closer to the wall and casually listening than spying. "Come on Kagome, smile. One shouldn't be so glum on one's birthday!" It was Miroku's voice and shortly after followed a loud *SLAP*.  
  
"I don't think now is a good time to be having busy hands Miroku- sama. I'm feeling quite adventurous today, especially now that Kaede gave me these wonderful bow and arrows." Came a cold and threatening reply. Inu- yasha found himself chuckling to himself.  
  
"Gomen Kagome, I don't know what came over me. I swear these hands shall never touch your sweet." *SLAP*  
  
"It will do you well to remember that I do not enjoy being groped in that way Miroku, or do you want to sleep outside again tonight?" Sango glared. Inu-yasha was almost in hysterics. He would not be able to remain unnoticeable for much longer with his small outbursts of chuckles and so he decided rather than being discovered listening in on the conversation he'd rather go in and join it. He pulled back the bamboo mat of the doorway and walked into the familiar hut. Everyone stopped and gawked at him. He shifted uncomfortable under their surprised stares.  
  
"What?!" He almost shouted. They were after all very annoying people.  
  
  
  
"Inu. Inu-yasha?" Kagome's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Feh! I got something for you, it is your birthday after all." He wanted to smile but instead remained with a steady and serious unreadable face. He pulled the necklace out from where he hid it in his sleeve and chucked it to her. So much for giving it to her when she was alone. Kagome clutched the necklace in her hand with tears welling up in her eyes. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere she jumped up and flung her arms round Inu- yasha. The hanyou was at first taken a back by this sudden outburst but now he gently pushed her away and then placed his hand over the clutched fist that held the gift. Then without saying anything he gently began to lead her out of the hut where he crouched down slightly and with a nod of his head he motioned for Kagome to jump on his back. Without saying a word Kagome did this and he jumped into the air. Now they would be alone to discuss the problem at hand. And he promised himself that he would not over react before he let her talk. He would try his best to understand and he would do this for his Kagome.  
  
He had taken her to that 'special place' where Kagome had first met the fairies and where they had first declared their love for one another. He allowed her to climb down off his back and then he looked at her. He didn't know what to say, or at least he didn't look like he wasn't going to say anything. "Gomen." Came an almost unheard whisper from his lips but Kagome heard and her heart launched.  
  
"There is no need Inu-yasha, I've had time to think about it, and I know what it must had looked like. And after what happened you must be feeling very vulnerable. I should be apologising not you." Again it looked like he wasn't going to say nothing so Kagome sighed sadly and then his hands in hers. "I didn't kiss Kouga, he kissed me. You must have seen it before I pushed him away, before I kicked and screamed at him. I don't like Kouga in that way, you got to believe me. You're the only one for me, and I didn't fully realise that until after you.well." She couldn't bring herself to say the last word.  
  
"Died?" He suggested helpfully. He wasn't actually bothered by thinking or talking about his death; after all it seemed to happen quite a few times. "I thought I'd never forgive you Kagome, I was sure of it. Then I talked to this girl, she made me realise we could still be friends if nothing else. But the more I thought of it I couldn't have you as a friend, I wanted it to be so much more than that. You could kiss a thousand boys but I'll always feel the same about you. It will tear my heart apart, and I'd probably tear them apart too, but I couldn't be angry at you for long." He just thought about what he said and made a wry face. "I'm not saying you should go around kissing other boys but."  
  
"Baka! You know you're the only one for me. Now get here and give me a kiss." Though she fringed anger her eyes were sparkling and a wide smile showed on her face. They moved closer and shared a long passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Someone watched from away, he was unsure what to feel. Inu- yasha looked happy, they both did and it did seem like the only thing the hanyou wanted. And he knew for he had watched from the beginning, and even saw the wolf-Youkai limp away that it wasn't Kagome who kissed the wolf. A thin smile appeared on his lips and he slightly nodded his head in agreement. "Good luck brother. You'll need it." He then felt a small tug on his sleeve and looked down to see the raven-haired little human child looking at him with big and joyful eyes. She loved it when he smiled. These human females are truly a wondrous thing, but they come with their responsibilities. He then bent over and picked up the small child, and she squalled with joy. Never had he done so and she was surprised but too happy to show it. "Come on Rin lets go home. Its about time we started your education." 


End file.
